


A Collection of Drabbles: Winner Edition

by Bearpupsmy



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, M/M, Parallel Universes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearpupsmy/pseuds/Bearpupsmy
Summary: Winner Oneshot Drabble Dump#1 Stay | Seungyoon/Mino | Fluff | 197 words#2 Free | Mino | AU, Hinted!Angst | 138 words#3 Kiss | Everyone/Mino, Seungyoon/Mino | 320 words#4 In Another World | Seungyoon/Mino | Dystopia!AU, Parallel Universe + Secret Relationship | 567 words#5 Together We'll Never Be Apart | Seungyoon/Mino | Dystopia!AU, Parallel Universe | 755 words#6 Finding The Way Back Home | Seunghoon-centric, hinted!Seunghoon/Jinwoo | Space!AU | 521 words





	1. Stay - Seungyoon/Mino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Seungyoon/Mino  
>  **Genre:** Fluff  
>  **Word Count:** 197
> 
> Inspired by the quote: " _I always wonder why birds choose to stay in the same place when they can fly anywhere on the Earth. Then I ask myself the same question._ " - Harun Yahya

“Do you know why birds stay when they can fly anywhere in the world?” Mino questioned, glancing briefly at his leader while Seungyoon’s gentle fingers combed through his black locks. His head rested comfortably on the younger’s lap as they observed the birds building a nest in the hole of the trunk opposite the tree they were relaxing under.

Jovial chirps liven up the atmosphere of the almost deserted park they were in, and the shade provided by the towering branches of leaves shielded them from the scorching rays. Seungyoon lets out a melodic chuckle, shifting his gaze to his lover. Leaning back to rest against the sturdy trunk, the younger studied the way Mino’s features morphed adorably whenever he gaped curiously at the fluttering birds. “Then,” Seungyoon responded with a twinkle in his eyes, “Why do you stay when you can be anywhere in the world?”

Mino fell still for a moment, deep in thought, before an enormous grin broke out and his eyes easily found Seungyoon’s. The light breeze of a lazy summer afternoon carried his cheerful words, uttered in his rich baritone voice, “Because you are here, with me. And that’s all that matters.”


	2. Free - Mino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Character:** Mino  
>  **Genre:** AU, Hinted!Angst  
>  **Word Count:** 138

With an adrenaline rush coursing through his bloodstream, a hooded figure sprinted down the shadowy sidewalks, effectively hiding him in darkness. The imposing skyscrapers of the city that loomed dauntingly above him did nothing to deter this individual from his one and only intention. Despite being the very first time setting foot into the metropolis, he maneuvered his way smoothly through various alleys shrouded in gloominess.

For years, Mino had endured enough pain to last him a lifetime. Hidden scars, both visible and invisible to the naked eye, littered his lithe form, obscured beneath his oversized clothes. Carrying a light backpack that contained all his belongings, it had taken him an extensive period of time to finally obtain just barely enough, consequently allowing him to escape the hellhole he once called home. 

At long last, he was free.


	3. Kiss - Everyone/Mino, Seungyoon/Mino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Everyone/Mino, Seungyoon/Mino  
>  **Word Count:** 320

The impending shadows materialized ominously above him, blocking the ceiling light from his view. Startled by the gathering darkness, Mino became conscious of his members crowding around him, drawing his attention away from his mobile phone that now lay forgotten on the couch.

“Is anything the matter?” Mino coughed, sensing some sort of danger emitting from the four of them once he realized they had deliberately boxed him in. A tittering laughter fell past his lips and his eyes darted nervously in search of a feasible escape route – just in case.

“How is it possible for you to dodge every time one of us attempt to kiss you –,” Seunghoon began with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

“But Jiwoo was able to steal a kiss from you so easily,” the leader cuts in effortlessly, subtly moving even closer to Mino.

“Well I –”

“We aren't allowing you to escape anymore, hyung,” Taehyun continued as if Mino had not interrupted, and Jinwoo's head bobbed in agreement – the glint in their eyes making their intentions as clear as day.

Before anyone was able to react, Seungyoon used the opportunity to swoop down and capture those perfect lips with his full plump ones, muffling the words the rapper had intended to say. He slipped his hand through Mino’s soft hair, and tightened his grip to keep him in place, eliciting a muffled whimper from Mino. The corners of Seungyoon’s lips had unconsciously curled upwards when he heard the others groan indignantly in the background.

Caught by surprise, Mino’s hands flew up to grip onto Seungyoon’s shirt – unsure whether he should push him away. He had remained stock-still in the younger's grasp for a brief moment, staring blankly ahead with impossibly widened eyes. Slowly recovering from the shock, Mino’s eyelids instinctively fluttered shut as he tentatively returned the kiss, and Seungyoon gradually pulled away with a triumphant smirk.

“Y–ah Kang Seungyoon!”


	4. In Another World - Seungyoon/Mino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Seungyoon/Mino  
>  **Genre:** Dystopia!AU, Parallel Universe + Secret Relationship  
>  **Word Count:** 567  
>  **Note:** This was written for thekpop100's Challenge #20 - Palette Challenge. Also, a huge thank you to Gwynn who helped me fix my mistakes  <3

_In another world, maybe, maybe we were meant to be._

 

Secret glances. Hidden smiles. Disguised rendezvouses. Those miniscule seconds of happiness. In this cruel world, staying under the radar is probably the best course of action. Seungyoon steeled himself for the ultimate phase, meticulously loading bullets into his guns and checking all his weapons. The time has come for the resistance to make their move after years and years of preparation, but the one thing he will never _ever_ be prepared for, is to face _him_ out there in the chaos of the battlefield.

"We're leaving in five," Seunghoon announced, his eyes scanning the room at large before landing on Seungyoon's figure with a knowing glint.

A chorus of acknowledgement sounded, and everyone relished in the final moment of peace.

Together, they trooped out of their secret base with determination and hardened eyes, manoeuvring their way through hidden back alleys and concealed routes, keeping out of sight from the eyes of the dictator. Luck was clearly on their side, or so they thought, when they managed to successfully infiltrate the building despite warning bells ringing persistently in Seungyoon's head.

And then all hell broke loose. A roar worthy of a lion. Every inch of the establishment painted red. The lovers unwittingly found themselves facing each other amidst the madness. A soldier and a rebel.

With shaking hands, Seungyoon raised his gun towards his lover, noting Mino had done the same with reluctance as clear as day visible in his eyes. Time seemingly slowed between them, their eyes never left the other and the resounding noises of death faded out into a faint buzz. Colours blurred around them, leaving them in a world of their own for a short moment before Seungyoon distinctly heard the familiar sound of the trigger being released resonate way too loud for his liking behind him.

A click.

_Bang._

Seungyoon watched everything happen in slow motion as a bullet whizzed past him and pierced through the body of his lover, inciting a scream which lodged itself at the top of Seungyoon's throat. His widened eyes detected a smile of relief appearing at the corners of Mino's lips just before he hit the ground with a deafening thud.

  


*

  


"Yah Song Minho! Wake up!"

Seungyoon gave the sleeping lump beside him a kick, startling the other back into the land of the living. Mino grumbled as he pulled the sheets tighter around his body, schooling his features to imitate a kicked puppy.

"Just a few minutes more Seungyoonie, I promise."

"Did I tire you out so badly last night?" He couldn't help teasing the other and Mino let out a whine in response.

"And as adorable as you are, you know that kicked puppy look won't work on me. If you had the chance, you'd sleep your way well into the afternoon. Up, now," Seungyoon nagged at his boyfriend, his heart melting at the adorable sight of Mino crawling out of bed with a pout and a serious case of bedhead.

Unable to resist, he closed the distance between them and pulled Mino into his embrace, stealing a kiss undeterred by the other's morning breath.

"I'm glad I have you here by my side," Seungyoon murmured when they pulled apart, seeing a soft smile blossom on Mino's lips.

"Me too."

 

_In another universe, in another time and space, we are made for each other._


	5. Together We'll Never Be Apart – Seungyoon/Mino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Seungyoon/Mino  
>  **Genre:** Dystopia!AU, Parallel Universe  
>  **Word Count:** 755  
>  **Note:** Thank you so much Gwynn for helping me beta  <3333

“Have you ever wondered,” Mino starts, staring blankly up at the flaking ceiling of their tiny one-room apartment, “if there are other universes out there?”  
  
“Hm?” Seungyoon hums distractedly as he fiddles with the mechanical tools on the square wooden coffee table that looks like it’s about to fall apart anytime.  
  
“If there really is a parallel universe, do you think the other us will have a much happier life?” _One free of judgement and fear_.  
  
Seungyoon turns to look at Mino lying on their battered couch, and reaches out to stroke his green mop of hair soothingly. “Who knows.”  
  
“At least in this universe, we have each other.”  
  
  
Life hadn’t been kind to them, and the world was falling apart at its seams. The fear of being hunted forced them into hiding, constantly moving from place to place to avoid being caught. None of them knew what happened to those who were captured, for they were never seen or heard from ever again.  
  
  
Mino bites his bottom lip worriedly. They had not been able to get hold of Jiho and the gang for the past few days, and an unsettling feeling washes over him. Picking up the burner phone beside him, Mino makes another call to Jiho. Tears begin to well up in his eyes as the ringing continues, and Mino rests his head on Seungyoon’s shoulder when Seungyoon shifts up onto the couch next to him.  
  
Jiho had promised. He had promised to answer the calls within the first five rings no matter what.  
  
“Who is this?” An unfamiliar, gruff voice and _not Jiho hyung_ answers. “We will find you, just like your little frien–” Mino instantly hit the button to end the call in panic before the guy could say more.  
  
_Shit_.  
  
The tears he was holding back streak down his cheeks. Mino lets out sob after sob, grieving for his hyungs and best friend. They were gone, and he knew it. Seungyoon gently strokes his back soothingly, his soft melodic voice murmuring words of comfort continuously.  
  
It is time for them to move once again.  
  
“Seunghoon hyung gave me this a while ago,” Seungyoon pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket when Mino’s sobs die down, unfolding it to reveal its content. “Said he and Jinwoo hyung will meet us on the Other Side – wherever that is.”  
  
While they study the piece of paper – a simple hand drawn map of their building with numbers scribbled at the bottom – that’s when they hear it. _Footsteps_. _Lots of them_. They look at each other knowingly, swiftly grabbing their pre-packed bags. Seungyoon hurriedly packs his remaining tools into his backpack before joining Mino at their secret exit.  
  
_The footsteps are getting louder_. _Shit, they are very close_. Mino presses on one of the tiles and a hidden trapdoor reveals itself. He pulls it open and speedily climbs down the ladder, with Seungyoon following closely after him. Just as Seungyoon shuts the trapdoor above him, the door to their apartment bursts open and all that greets the mob of angry soldiers is an empty room with a burner phone left behind on the couch.  
  
  
  
They make their way through the secret passages surrounding the building, all the way down to the underground sewage. Seungyoon shines his flashlight at the map as they run, following Seunghoon’s directions. The loud rush of water, rats squeaking, the sloshing of muddy water due to their boots as they move; the sounds are amplified in the dark, grimy tunnel, with their flashlights as their only light source.  
  
“Here, this way,” Seungyoon points at one of the smaller tunnels, pulling Mino towards it.  
  
Arriving at a dead end with surprise etched on their faces, all there is in the tunnel is a mysterious machine resting on the ground. They approach the machine together cautiously and Seungyoon turns to look at Mino. Catching his eye, Mino nods. Seungyoon walks forward and bends down in front of the machine, keying in the numbers he had memorized from the paper earlier. As soon as he presses the last number on the keypad, the portal blares to life.  
  
“What the–”  
  
Seungyoon moves back to stand beside Mino, reaching for his hand and entwining their fingers together, briefly giving Mino’s hand a squeeze. They stare at the swirling circles in front of them for a moment before determination sparkles in their eyes.  
  
“Let’s do this. I trust Seunghoon hyung.”  
  
And together, they enter the portal, leaving their dreadful world behind them.


	6. Finding The Way Back Home – Seunghoon-centric, hinted!Seunghoon/Jinwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Seunghoon-centric, hinted!Seunghoon/Jinwoo  
>  **Genre:** Space!AU  
>  **Word Count:** 521

The solace in silence. The empty vastness filled with specks of white. Timeless. Lifeless. Cold.  
  
Seunghoon stares blankly ahead as he floats weightlessly with only a tube anchoring him to his spaceship– the only thing preventing his demise. Oddly, it’s calming and comforting yet chilling and terrifying. Whenever Seunghoon needs some time alone to clear his mind and rid himself of the tension building under his skin, he finds himself donning a spacesuit and stepping into the welcoming arms of infinite emptiness.  
  
How long have they been stuck out here, in this endless void, trying to find their way back home? Too long. _Definitely way too long_. Seunghoon muse, a sigh escaping pass his parted lips.  
  
The concept of time is useless out here in space. For all they know, they could have been floating around aimlessly for days, months, or perhaps even years. Losing contact was the worst thing that could happen to them, and unfortunately they did. Seunghoon had wanted to be strong for his crew, to be their strength and preserve their hope, but even he breaks sometimes.  
  
Eventually Seunghoon learns how to piece himself back together, infinitesimal piece by infinitesimal piece. He had to, for his crew– for his hyung and for his dongsaengs, he had to. Letting out the breath he was unknowingly holding, Seunghoon basks in the darkness, his eyes wandering across the expanse of countless stars littering the blackness all around him. The galaxy is beautiful indeed despite the tinge of desolation lurking beneath the surface, the silence frighteningly loud. Even so, Seunghoon feels at peace.  
  
  
  
“Feeling better?” Jinwoo asks when Seunghoon finally returns back to the cockpit, stripped off the spacesuit he was wearing.  
  
Seunghoon nods, giving his hyung a small smile. He turns to look at the other two fiddling around with the controls and he couldn’t help but ask, couldn’t help but hope, even though he is pretty sure he knows the answer. “Any luck with the signal?”  
  
Mino stops and faces Seunghoon, shaking his head. Disappointment curls in the pits of Seunghoon’s stomach and he feels it spreading throughout him, filling him. His fingernails digs into his palms in an attempt to distract himself from the ache in his chest, his teeth worrying his bottom lips. A pair of arms suddenly wraps around his waist, heat blanketing his back, and Seunghoon shifts slightly to see Jinwoo resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
Exhaling, the tension slowly seeps out of his body as he leans back into Jinwoo, warmth soon replacing the coldness he didn’t even realize he was feeling. He raises his hands and lightly grips onto Jinwoo’s arms, finding comfort in his hyung’s presence behind him.  
  
“Group hug!” Mino yells, pulling Seungyoon away from the controls and towards their hyungs.  
  
They quickly join in and wrap their arms around him and Jinwoo, a bright smile on their faces. Seunghoon is immensely grateful for this little family of his, affection mingling with the warmth inside him. His eyes meets Seungyoon’s and he watches the grin on their maknae’s face intensifying.  
  
“Don’t worry hyung, we will find our way back home.”


End file.
